


Red Velvet

by ukenceto



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gift, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon comes back late, there's a surprise waiting for him... But not the type he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/gifts).



> One-shot pwp for the lovely SocialDeception that has birthday today :)  
> Lots of love hun, and I hope you enjoy this little something ♥

Leon fiddled with his keys for a while until he managed to get the front door of his apartment unlocked. The light in the corridor had burned out a couple of weeks ago, but so far no one had cared to change it, and he didn't have time to do it either.

He was tired and just coming back from the office - he had to file his report for the last mission, a viral outbreak on an island. Of course, it turned out Umbrella had a hand in it - and even though there were no zombies this time, there were plenty of plant mutations. Upon realizing their project has turned haywire, Umbrella scientists had fled and tried to launch an incarceration protocol for the whole island. Given the fact Leon was send on the mission, the incarceration had not gone according to plan - half the island was still populated by the carnivorous plants and the locals, hidden in their houses and trying to somehow survive when even potted plants had turned against them.

Leon recovered some documents and led an extraction team that saved everyone and got the spore situation under control, so that the mutation wouldn’t spread to the other nearby islands. He had the idea that he’d be unable to look at a salad without getting the urge to point a gun at it for at least two weeks. Pizza would have to be his savior from hungry death again.

There was no light in the corridor of the apartment, but he did see some coming from the kitchen – which was a surprise because he rarely ever used the said kitchen. Leon and cooking did not mix. He did not pull out his gun though, because he had an idea who might be in the kitchen – he was living together with Jack Krauser from around two months.

They had quite the unexpected reunion, and a lot more than just old comradeship sparked between them. It had been way too long since Leon was in any sort of a relationship, but he found it so easy to fall for Krauser and got used to his warm embrace in bed, the kisses on his neck and anywhere else for that matter )Krauser sure liked to kiss and touch Leon a lot). He felt wanted, and well maybe even loved.

  
He was surprised Jack was still awake though, because it was way past midnight, and as per usual Leon was not allowed to call anyone directly after a mission end and signal his arrival.

  
Silently walking into the kitchen, Leon’s heart jumped for a moment and he reconsidered if he should’ve pulled out his gun after all – the kitchen was covered in red mush, blood maybe even flesh, he couldn’t say at first. Panicking slightly, he looked at Krauser’s back, the man standing in front of the sink, partially covered in the same unknown substance.

Sensing a presence behind himself, Krauser turned and saw very battle-mode ready Leon.

  
  "Uh… You’re home!" It was all he could say, gruffly.

  
"Jack! What has happened here? Are you hurt?!" Leon got close to him, looking at his body and trying to find a wound of a sort anywhere.

  
"Hey, hey calm down, comrade." Jack smirked, but Leon thought he could see some embarrassment evident in his expression. He was even more confused now. Much to his surprise, Krauser stuck a finger in the closest puddle of mush, and put it in his mouth.

"This is not what you think it is. Here, try it out." He said, getting close to Leon and kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

  
"Mmph..!" Leon couldn’t say anything, but then a strange taste lingered in their kiss. It was sweet, and almost tasted like… Cherry. At this moment Leon’s other senses decided to kick in and he finally noticed the aroma of vanilla filling the air. None of the surrounding red was anything gory, it seemed to be some sort of a cake batter? Breaking the kiss, Krauser let him go. Now Leon’s shirt was also stained with red.

  
"But I don’t understand!" He said once again, slightly less worried this time, now that he realized there was no reason to panic, and that Krauser hasn’t become a cannibal while he was away.

Sighing, the bigger man just pointed in one corner of the kitchen counter top, where a very sad looking big red lump stood, covered in frosting.

"Happy birthday, you silly. It was supposed to be a surprise, but how would’ve I known this bloody mixer would turn against me and go haywire. I was planning on cleaning up before you come home in the morning, but you’re early." Krauser’s voice was quiet and he avoided looking at Leon, who could just stare at him, dumbfounded.

  
"You… You did this for me? Tried to bake me a cake?" Leon felt so… Warm inside. No one had ever tried to do something like that for him before. He often didn’t even remember his birthdays – usually he was either too busy on a mission or too busy trying to forget a mission to pay attention to the date. Today was no exception, but he suddenly realized how much he loved the man before him. Pulling Krauser closer, not caring if his shirt got any more stains than it already did, he kissed him gently.

  
"My love… You did surprise me. I didn’t even know you know when’s my birthday. And leave this, we’ll clean tomorrow. Now let’s get a spoon, because I’m hungry and I want cake!"

Genuinely amazed at Leon’s reaction to his seemingly failed culinary attempt, Krauser just shook his head and got the said spoon, along with the tray with the ‘monster cake’.

  
"Table, or bed?" he asked with a grin.

Leon considered his options for a moment, then started stripping away his jacket and shirt.

  
"I say… Bathtub." Popping the button of his jeans and sliding them down his firm thighs, Leon winked at Krauser and went to make his way into the shower.

Krauser’s face in the meantime had gotten quite close to the cake’s red velvety color. He gave some time to Leon to shower; knowing that Leon liked to do that alone after a mission, to make sure he’d gotten all the work ‘grime’ off. They both had their little quirks, and accepted them.

He soon heard the sound of water filling in the bathtub, so he wasted no time stripping his own clothes. Cake in hand, he entered the bathroom and looked at Leon who was just getting in the tub. His body was glistening with water and Krauser surprised a growl of desire at the sight. Instead, he placed the cake near the tub and moved to join Leon.

  
"Now that’s what I call a birthday present…" Leon moved to touch Krauser’s body; hands running down his pecs, over his taunt abdomen, down his navel to the hard prize bellow.

  
"All yours, darlin’…" Krauser smirked before kissing Leon’s neck, leaving faint marks along the way.

One of Leon’s hands went over Jack’s back, grabbing a hold of his ass, while stroking his dick with the other. A moan slipped through the bigger man’s lips, half-muffled by Leon’s skin.

Sliding down Leon’s body as much as the bathtub’s confined space allowed him, Krauser went to suck and toy with a nipple, scraping it slightly with his teeth. Leon’s hand moved in his hair, gripping the blonde strands strong enough to hurt, just like Krauser liked most. Spreading his legs to better accommodate him, Leon let himself relax, focusing on the sensation of strong hands gripping his thighs and skilled mouth all over his body.

  
"Need you inside me… now!" He whispered hotly into Jack’s ear, and wrapped his thighs around his waist, emphasizing the request.

Krauser just captured his lips in a kiss, tongue-deep and full of hunger, his hands holding onto Leon’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Soon after he slid into Leon’s willing body, tight and hot around him. Both men moaned in pleasure, their bodies pressed impossibly close, panting and almost shaking with desire.

  
The cake stood long forgotten as the two of them sought their passion.

  
Just a single passing thought formed inside Leon’s mind:

  
_‘This is the best birthday I’ve ever had… ‘_


End file.
